Regret
by Wizzette
Summary: OS. Lorsque deux personnes s'aiment, il devient normal de faire l'amour. Parfois, cela a des conséquences non voulus. Mike a appris à ses dépens qu'il aurait dû utiliser un préservatif. Journée mondiale de la lutte contre le SIDA


**Regret**

Résumé : Lorsque deux personnes s'aiment, il devient normal de faire l'amour. Parfois, cela a des conséquences non voulus. Mike a appris à ses dépens qu'il aurait dû utiliser un préservatif.

Écrit pour la journée mondiale de la lutte contre le SIDA, pour un jeu organisé par le FoF (forum francophone).

Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser en laissant une review.

Mon post LiveJournal consacré à cet OS : htt(p:/(wizzette(.(livejournal(.(com(/(11543(.(html (enlevez les parenthèses)

* * *

Toute personne a ses regrets. Mike Newton ne fait pas exception à cette règle. Il avait su qu'il faisait une bêtise au moment où il l'avait faite, mais il n'imaginait pas l'ampleur des conséquences.

Mike Newton était un jeune homme sans histoire. Comme tous les adolescents de Forks, il fréquentait le lycée de la petite ville. Il ne se faisait pas réellement repérer, il restait souvent au sein de son groupe d'ami. Les professeurs ne se plaignaient pas de lui : il travaillait et ne faisait pas le bazar en classe.

Tout comme Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley et d'autres, Jessica Stanley faisait partie du groupe d'ami de Mike. Elle était connue pour être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait au sein de Forks. Elle connaissait le moindre petit ragot et n'hésitait pas à dévoiler les informations qu'elle apprenait. Tous s'étaient habitués à cela : chacun avait ses petits défauts. Jessica était des leurs, elle les aidait s'ils en avaient besoin, les écoutait si nécessaire et était gentille avec eux alors qu'elle pouvait être une vraie peste avec ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Bella Swann avait vite rejoint leur petit groupe lorsqu'elle avait déménagé chez son père, à Forks. Même si elle avait moins été avec eux au moment où elle s'était rapprochée des Cullens.

Durant leur année de première, Mike et Jessica s'était rapprochés. Ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Ils s'entendaient bien, ils s'aimaient, ils étaient en couple, même s'ils ne savaient pas combien de temps celui-ci durerait. Ils étaient jeunes et avaient toute la vie devant eux.

Comme tout amoureux, vint un moment où ils voulurent découvrir le plaisir de la chair ensemble. C'était un samedi. Mike et Jessica avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble à Seattle à faire quelques courses et voir un film au cinéma. Ils avaient mangé avant de rentrer chez Jessica. Ses parents n'étaient pas là : ils étaient invités chez des amis pour toute la soirée. Ils avaient allumé la télévision afin de s'occuper étant donné que l'heure du couvre feu de Mike n'était pas encore arrivé.

Assis côte à côte dans le canapé, ils trouvèrent aucun programme intéressant à regarder, malgré le temps qu'ils passèrent à zapper. Ils se regardèrent, désespéré de ne rien trouver, regard qui se transforma en baiser. Un baiser passionné.

Ils se désirait l'un l'autre. Leurs mains avaient déjà commencé à explorer le corps de l'autre, passant sous le tee-shirt. Ils finirent néanmoins par se séparer afin de monter à l'étage, dans la chambre de la jeune fille, où ils purent reprendre leur activité. Mike était un peu anxieux, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, alors que Jessica avait plus confiance en elle. Les vêtements furent bientôt éparpillés au sol.

Un problème finit par se poser : ils n'avaient pas de préservatifs. La fille n'avait jamais voulu en acheter et le garçon les avait laissés chez lui. Mike voulut tout arrêter. Jessica insista pour continuer, elle argua avoir eu un seul autre partenaire sexuel et prendre la pilule contraceptive, tout en continuant ses caresses. Elle n'était pas prête à laisser partir sa proie, elle savait se montrer convaincante. Mike finit par accepter à regret, il ne voulait pas décevoir la personne qu'il aimait, il était tellement gentil, prêt à tout pour faire plaisir. Ils continuèrent donc sans aucune protection. Que risquait-il ?

Mike ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette première fois. Il avait senti l'expérience de sa partenaire. Il avait eu peur de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, mais Jessica l'avait rassuré. Il avait aimé, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre la non utilisation de préservatif en point négatif, cela l'avait perturbé, l'empêchant de se concentrer entièrement sur ce qu'il se passait. Il avait peur d'avoir fait un bêtise, mais il se rassurait en se disant que celle qu'il aimait n'était porteuse d'aucune maladie sexuellement transmissible et ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte. Les organismes producteurs de spots publicitaires en faisaient toujours trop.

Les deux jeunes finirent par se relever et s'habiller. Mike rentra chez lui quelques temps après, alors que Jessica attendait ses parents.

.

Par la suite, Jessica et Mike refirent l'amour ensemble. Mike accepta de ne pas se protéger : ils avaient déjà eu un rapport non protégé ensemble, il pensait ne plus rien risquer. Ils trouvaient des moments où les parents s'étaient absentés et qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, cela était assez rare mais loin d'être inexistant.

L'année scolaire se termina. Avec celle-ci vint la séparation du couple : Mike était trop attiré par Bella pour que Jessica puisse rester avec lui.

Durant leur dernière année au lycée, ils se remirent en couple durant quelques semaines. Ils allèrent même ensemble au mariage de Bella et Edward, mais ils rompirent peu de temps après. Leur couple n'était pas fait pour durer.

.

Mike et Jessica se virent très peu après la fin de leur étude. Ils étaient allés dans des universités différentes, avaient quitté Forks. Il était donc rare qu'ils viennent rendre visite à leur famille au même moment et qu'ils se croisent par hasard.

Tous les deux rencontrèrent quelqu'un et se marièrent. Depuis 1995, il n'était plus obligatoire de fournir un certificat médical pour pouvoir épouser quelqu'un aux États-Unis. Ils semblaient être en parfaite santé. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient malades.

-)-(-

Mike était rarement souffrant. Bien sur, il lui arrivait d'attraper un rhume, un petit mal de gorge et il avait déjà eu la grippe, mais jamais il n'avait été autant sujet à développer des maladies que huit ans après avoir quitté Forks. Les pathologies qu'il attrapées étaient bénignes. Il avait mis cela sur le dos de l'air de Phœnix où il s'était installé peu de temps avant.

Il finit par consulter un médecin. Celui-ci lui prescrivit un bilan sanguin. Ce dernier montra la présence d'anticorps anti-VIH : Mike souffrait du syndrome de l'immunodéficience acquise, il avait le SIDA.

Son monde s'effondra à cette nouvelle. Aucun traitement existait pour soigner cette maladie. Seul des médicaments pouvaient retarder son développement, sans pour autant la guérir. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de rien, et il ne l'aurait peut-être jamais su s'il n'avait pas fait cette prise de sang. Il aurait fini par attraper une maladie plus ou moins grave qui l'aurait tuée.

Son épouse dut faire le test, elle était également positive. La femme avait dû faire une prise de sang contenant ce dépistage six ans plus tôt afin d'entamer des études dans le domaine médical qu'elle avait fini par abandonner. Elle n'était pas contaminée à ce moment là. Elle avait eu aucun autre partenaire que Mike depuis. C'était donc le garçon qui lui avait transmis le virus.

Mike avait fait l'amour avec quatre femmes autre que son épouse, dont Jessica. Cette dernière était la seule avec qui il ne s'était pas protégé, sans compter son épouse. Avec les trois autres, il avait systématiquement utilisé un préservatif. Il n'avait jamais été en contact direct avec du sang et ne s'était jamais drogué. Jessica lui avait donc transmis le virus. En arrivant à cette conclusion, la haine et le regret le submergea. Il en voulait à Jessica de l'avoir un peu obligé à faire l'amour sans protection alors qu'il aurait souhaité en utiliser, même s'ils auraient dû attendre. Il s'en voulait également de ne pas avoir été suffisamment fort pour résister à son attraction. Il aurait dû être plus ferme.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus que quelques années au maximum à vivre. Le virus était déjà bien implanté en lui, le laissant attraper le moindre petit microbe présent autour de lui.

En faisant des recherches, il apprit que Jessica était décédée l'année précédente d'un néo du sein. Personne ne fit mention de Sida. Il ne savait pas si elle était contaminée ou non, mais cela n'était pas à exclure. Le virus avait pu favoriser la mutation des cellules, provoquant le cancer. Ne pensant pas avoir quelque chose de grave à son âge, Jessica avait tardé à se faire dépister. Le cancer était plus agressif chez les personnes jeunes, il évoluait souvent rapidement à cause de la croissance plus importante. Il avait été trop tard pour que Jessica s'en sorte vivante malgré une mastectomie, de la chimiothérapie et radiothérapie.

Il réussit à joindre Angela Weber. Celle-ci lui apprit qu'avant d'être avec lui, Jessica avait vu plusieurs fois un garçon plus âgé qu'eux qui habitait à Seattle. Il lui avait paru louche avec sa carrure importante, ses nombreux tatouages et son air perdu, lorsque la jeune fille lui avait montré une photo.

En apprenant la maladie de son mari et qu'il lui avait transmise, la femme de Mike demanda le divorce. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, elle dut commencer à suivre le traitement conservateur comme son ancien amant. Cette séparation fut très difficile mentalement pour le jeune homme. Il l'aimait. Il n'avait plus imaginé vivre sans elle depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée cinq ans et demi plus tôt.

Tout cela s'était fait très vite, sans signe avant-coureur. Mike se retrouvait seul. Sa femme l'abandonnait. La majorité de ses amis qui avaient appris sa maladie tentèrent de l'éviter au maximum, même s'il lui disait que c'était faux. Il finit par ne plus les voir. Seul ses parents restèrent présents.

Sa pathologie eut également un impact financier. Le divorce et la séparation des biens lui fit perdre ses économies. Il devait également retrouver un appartement, étant donné que sa femme avait conservé la maison qu'ils louaient. Son patron finit par le licencier sous la pression de ses collègues qui ne voulaient plus travailler avec lui, et en entendant que des clients ne venaient plus dans son magasin de peur d'attraper le SIDA. Pourtant, ils n'auraient pas pu être contaminé : il fallait avoir un contact direct ou indirect avec le sang, des sécrétions sexuelles ou le lait maternel pour être infecté, ce qui limitait la transmission aux rapports sexuels non protégés, à l'utilisation d'une seringue usagée et à la contamination du nourrisson par une mère souffrante. De plus, les soins médicaux et les traitements coûtaient cher.

.

Mike se retrouvait donc seul, abandonné par ses amis, sans ressources. Il retourna à Forks vivre chez ses parents. Ceux-ci l'employèrent dans la boutique de sport qu'ils géraient.

Il prit de nouvelle habitude. Il était conscient que des personnes ne venaient plus faire des achats au magasin car il y travaillait. Même à Forks, il existait des préjugés. Il lui parut que d'autres citoyens éprouvaient un peu de pitié pour lui. Le regard des autres était ce qui était le plus difficile à supporter pour Mike.

Malgré la maladie et tous les inconvénients, il était heureux. Il avait retrouvé une complicité avec ses parents qui ne l'abandonnèrent jamais. Il n'eut plus aucune petite amie. Il ne quitta plus Forks. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il était malade de plus en plus souvent : rhino-pharyngite, bronchite, gastro-entérite, colite, grippe, angine, otite, rien ne lui fut épargné. Lorsqu'il était atteint d'une de ses maladies, il ne pouvait pas aller travailler. Dans ces moment là, il se sentait inutile, il voulait mourir afin de ne plus être le fardeau qu'il pensait être pour ses proches.

.

Un jour d'hiver, il eut un peu de fièvre accompagné d'un mal de tête persistant. Le paracétamol aidait mais n'était pas suffisant, mais il réussit à tenir debout durant une journée. Le lendemain, il ne sut pas se lever, il n'en avait pas la force. Il n'avait même pas envie de manger alors qu'il avait plus grignoté que fait un bon repas la veille. Ce jour là, il fit venir le médecin. Il lui annonça qu'il s'agissait d'une grippe. Le traitement fut instauré. La toux aggravait ses douleurs présentes aux articulations et à la gorge. Cela ne l'aidait pas non plus à se reposer.

Au lieu de guérir, ses symptômes s'accentuèrent. Il finit par être hospitalisé. Il n'avait presque plus de globules blancs. Une semaine après avoir été contaminé par la grippe, deux ans après avoir appris qu'il avait le SIDA, douze ans après avoir eu des rapports sexuels avec Jessica Stanley porteuse du virus, Mike Newton s'éteignit. Il n'avait plus à souffrir, il était paisible. Il n'avait plus besoin de subir le regard des autres, d'être un poids pour ses parents, d'être constamment souffrant. Il n'allait plus avoir à vivre avec le regret de ne pas avoir utilisé de préservatif, d'avoir fait confiance à son ancienne petite amie qui ne savait probablement pas être infectée, son plus grand regret.


End file.
